


Like This

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Clothed Frottage, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Inexperience, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring inexperienced boys being too horny to take off their clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd little fill for a kink meme prompt. I suck at summaries.

“Oh wow.” Blaine arches into the weight of Kurt’s body when he rolls, unsure and a little tentative, over him. 

“Yeah?” Buried in the sweet stretch of skin curving from Blaine’s ear to collarbone, Kurt’s shy response is almost lost. He kisses, gentle but insistent, from the arched bone of his clavicle up to the hollow behind Blaine’s ear.

“De-definitely.” He breathes out the stuttered confession quietly.

“Good.” Kurt lifts up, twinkling a smile at him, then rolls his hips hard against Blaine. His skin is too hot under his clothes; they’ve only been kissing for few precious minutes and he already feels frenzied for more.. “Here-” Kurt works to slip a hand between their bodies, tying to untuck Blaine’s shirt; it’s not graceful (they’re pretty unpracticed still at the undressing thing). After a moment, Kurt seems to give up, shoving it up gracelessly until it’s bunched under Blaine’s arms.

“Kurt-” Blaine shudders into the scratch of Kurt’s nails, catching his nipples. Nothing between them and sex is perfect yet, but the discovery — oh the discovery of their bodies and intimacy is so good. And Kurt right now, suddenly more confident than he’s ever been… it’s evocative and immensely sexy. “Oh god, I like you like this.”

“Like what?” 

He’s meant to answer, but words fail — what are words when he’s lost to the bite and drag of Kurt’s wet mouth on his chest and over his ribs where it’s almost too sensitive and he has to shudder down a laugh? 

The heat of Kurt’s mouth is suddenly gone; Blaine eyes pop open as he lets out an embarrassingly loud whine,

“Relax.” Kurt moves to lay himself on top of Blaine, fumbling to position himself.

“What- no,” Blaine protests when Kurt props himself up.

  
“I don’t want to crush you.” 

“I like it, don’t stop.” Blaine groans then, when Kurt’s eyes widen and his whole body sinks down, buries Blaine deep into the plush of his comforter. His cock throbs; he tries to shift to get closer to Kurt’s, to line them up, but only manages to buck Kurt a little to the left and almost off of him. 

Kurt rolls back with a small giggle, and he’d care more about how awkward he is, but he so doesn't because he wants Kurt to kiss him a little dirty the way he only does when they’re really in it. It’s only happened like that a few times, when Blaine’s got Kurt in hand or pressed against him, murmuring encouragingly and coaxing him from his shell until Kurt’s sweating and trembling and so close he can’t hold back any more. 

Only now it’s Kurt doing it, guiding and pushing Blaine higher and higher. They are moving against each other; it’s unpracticed and imperfect, they aren’t quick in sync but he’s managed to lean up and take Kurt’s lips, lead him down until his head is back on the pillow and Kurt is licking into his mouth. 

“I can’t-” The friction of their pants is a too much, but also not enough because he wants to feel Kurt, only the more Kurt kisses him the more frantic he gets. Kurt is so heavy on him and it’s delirious good. Blaine knows he’s a little rough, grabbing Kurt’s ass to hitch him closer; he really can’t help himself though. Kurt breaks the kiss to hiss a little protest of discomfort. 

“No, don’t, don’t stop.” There’s sweat starting at the edge of his hair line. His body feels luminescent with heat.“Oh god,” Kurt’s breathing against his cheek, movements erratic, echoing his own desperation.

“Hold on just- just let me-” Kurt lifts his hips a little, rises on his elbow next to Blaine’s head, and fumbles to undo his zipper. Blaine works on his own, then greedy fast tugs on Kurt’s pants, only they are so tight and Blaine feels like he might explode soon if he doesn’t come. 

  
“Fuck this,” He spreads the flaps of his jeans apart, cups one hand high on Kurt’s thigh and grinds them together, cocks rubbing through their underwear and he’s so gone he can’t even let himself stop long enough to undress them more. “ _Oh god_ , Kurt, hold me down,” He’s chanting and begging and Kurt’s humping and grinding, “Just fuck me please.”

“I am,” Kurt cups his hand around Blaine’s cheek, moans and then pushes Blaine’s head to the side, exposing his neck. Kurt’s fingers are firm around his chin. Despite the fact that they are almost fully clothed, Blaine feels deliciously naked, vulnerable to the bite of Kurt’s kisses and the subtle vibration of his moans. “God I think about you all the time like this.” Kurt’s breath is so hot, almost damp in his ear and Blaine can’t help the way his breath hitches around the whimpers, feeling Kurt’s hand gripping him with incredible confidence. 

“I think about you, about sucking you and fucking you in this bed all the time, and I come so hard.”

“Shit,” Blaine’s eyes close; he can feel his muscles go suddenly lax then tighten when the flush of impending orgasm sweeps through him. It’s washing him helplessly and he feels so much, he just needs it, needs to be as close as possible; sucks one of Kurt’s fingers into his mouth and bites down when his orgasm finally slams over and through him. Kurt’s dick is still rubbing against his; Blaine is throbbing and coming and Kurt’s palm is so hot where it’s sealed over Blaine’s lips. 

Kurt’s hand pulls his chin up, a little rough and it's so. fucking. hot. When Blaine opens his eyes it’s to find Kurt’s, green shimmered and blown out, watching him. His lips are open and wet. Then he shudders, starts sliding his finger in and out of Blaine’s mouth, fucking it over Blaine’s tongue, closing his eyes when he rolls and groans and comes. It’s sticky and wet and scorching between them while Kurt’s cock pulses and jumps against his. Blaine lets him ride it through over his own sensitive dick, crying out muted while Kurt slowly eases his finger out.

Kurt is heavy over him, loose and shaking the way he does after orgasm. It’s sweet and makes Blaine feel unbearably tender and trusted. 

“Am I too heavy?” Kurt’s mumble is sleepy sated and he makes no move to lift off of him. 

“No, no,” Through the material of Kurt’s shirt, still tucked into his pants in the back, he can feel the heat emanate from Kurt’s body where his palm sweep with reverence over and over. “It’s wonderful.” 

Blaine bites his lip, rubs his cheek against the top of Kurt’s head. “It’s what I needed, today.” He finally admits, a quiet confession that feels a little frightening but absolutely right.

Kurt lifts up a little, gifts him the most tender of kisses, glowing smile with eyes softened by love. “Then I’ll be sure to give it to you whenever you do.”


End file.
